onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 September 2013
07:37 i hate september 07:37 yup 07:37 i just saw before on youtube some jimmy fallon spoof of breaking bad. i actually found it hilarious xd 07:40 XD 07:43 omg https://twitter.com/Benjstockham/status/377147658730606592 07:43 deleted scene o.o 07:43 omg. 07:43 that's why regina adds red pepper flakes to her lasagna 07:45 nice 07:46 xd 07:51 what the. xd he's only 13 and he has a girlfriend? https://twitter.com/Benjstockham/status/361585336515698688 07:51 aww 07:52 and is that really his sister? she has a different surname 07:52 That's not uncommon 07:52 hmm 07:52 i need to sleuth google for more info 07:52 xd 07:53 I mean, my sister and I had different last names XD 07:54 how come? 07:54 o.O Different fathers... 07:55 really? 07:55 I didn't know that 07:57 o.O? 08:08 that you and your sister had different fathers, i mean lol 08:09 Well, that's because it doesn't matter XD 08:10 brb, need a hot shower 09:11 Hey 09:12 :o 09:12 hey 09:12 ? 09:12 o.o 09:12 i was just surprised to see you :D 09:12 xd 09:12 why? xd 09:12 i'm sooooooo cold ;( 09:12 no reason 09:12 i have a cold 09:12 it's kicking my ass 09:13 i had a hard time sleeping last night because it was sooooo cold 09:13 even with the blankets ;( 09:13 It's cold here too lo 09:13 lol* 09:13 :P 09:13 yeah but it's getting warmer for you 09:13 it should be warm (angry) 09:13 yeah 09:14 it isn't warm? o.o 09:14 not today 09:15 the day before yesterday (<- is there a name for that?) was too hot, but now it's cold :S 09:15 would it be considered trivia if colin himself stated his character's wardrobe was inspired by the electronic band Depeche Mode ? 09:15 it was sooo hot at work Wed and Thurs 09:16 http://www.irishmirror.ie/showbiz/irish-showbiz/irish-star-colin-odonoghue-talks-1979621 09:16 yes 09:16 ok :D 09:17 also, in case you are wondering why i added two separate citations for confirmed birthdates and birthyears ... that's because i am able to find sources that clearly state the birthdate, but don't say how old the person is. when i find an article that says how old the person is, i do the math in my head and that's how i calculate the birthyear xd 09:17 works for me XD 09:18 cool :D 09:19 i just want stuff to look accurate. i only use imdb as a confirmation if i can't find a source anywhere else, and if the actor links their imdb page on their own twitter 09:20 so, is ABC planning to release any proper promotional photos after removing the current ones? 09:20 previous ones, actually 09:20 i would imaine 09:21 I wonder what happened to the person that "created" those promos 09:21 o.o 09:21 if the feedback was bad enough to have them removed.... 09:21 they are reshooting the promos ? 09:21 I hope so 09:22 hm 09:22 interesting theory 09:22 xd 09:22 "Henry is the undoing of "the dark one", meaning, He will be the one who turns Rumple back to good" 09:22 not the undoing of the man, rather, the undoing of the curse 09:23 hummm, I'm pretty sure Henry is *not* his undoing 09:23 remains to be seen XD 09:23 "a young boy will lead you to him" So, when did Henry lead anyone to anyone? If I'm not mistaken, it was clearly Emma the one who lead Gold to Neal xd 09:23 i still took the "A young boy will lead you to him" as Henry will truly unite him and Neal 09:23 I might think Peter Pan will lead Gold to the EF to find Neal, 09:24 because they aren't reconciled :3 09:24 yup, that would make sense too 09:24 I mean, they showed Gold watching Neal and Henry when she said that 09:24 so that's what we're meant to think 09:25 whether they surprise or not XD 09:25 xd 09:25 I was extremely surprised, but now I don't think it was Henry 09:25 the only thing I see Henry and the prophecy's young boy is that both are young and both are boys lol 09:26 :P 09:26 what the heck do King Midas, Don Juan and Robin Hood have to do with dopplegangers? 09:26 legend 09:26 is what the poster was trying to say 09:26 but dopplegangers are far older 09:26 o.o 09:27 oooh 09:27 yeah 09:27 i'm going to hate the idea of dopplegangers if they bring that aboard onto the show 09:27 but it doesn't feel like something OUaT would do 09:27 yeah 09:27 it's not a story 09:27 it's justa thing 09:27 it would be like having vampires, but not Dracula 09:27 the Vampire Diaries new season is about the doppleganger mythology 09:27 yeah i don't watch that XD 09:28 neither do I, but it's gonna be about that xd 09:28 I hate TVD tv series 09:29 ugh vampire diares xd 09:30 why did they kill off bonnie again? 09:30 WHAT 09:30 o.o 09:30 oops. 09:30 um 09:30 yeah. 09:30 uuhg I hate the serie's bonny anyway 09:30 she dies :S 09:30 xd 09:30 xd Idgaf 09:30 i heard she dies lol 09:30 I'm just annoyed they kill her off 09:30 the actress actually said she isn't attached to the character and basically said she doesn't care xd 09:30 ugh the first books were kinda ok 09:30 :o 09:31 :p 09:31 I stopped reading them though 09:33 how come? 09:33 not sure why 09:33 I just stopped when the second trilogy ended 09:33 oh 09:33 there are two more trilogies after that :3 09:33 o.o 09:33 and I'm not planning to read them anytime soon 09:33 omg I'm loving God of War 09:35 xd 09:35 I need the PS3 ;( 09:35 my brother is really getting into the new pokemon game 09:35 no one is ever too old for pokemon ;) 09:35 xd I was born too old for pokemon 09:35 jk, I just never liked it 09:36 already bought my ps4 09:36 wtf 09:36 like a boss 09:36 does that even exist? :O 09:37 xd 09:37 now I hate the world (angry) 09:37 No, Killian. I just paid for something that doesn't exist. 09:37 :o 09:37 :P 09:37 xd 09:37 well, you payed for the comic before it existed, didn't you? ;) 09:37 No 09:38 damn 09:38 I haven't paid for it yet 09:38 :P 09:38 omg I want to kill everyone 09:38 why would the create ps4? 09:38 o.o 09:39 I swear if they ever create a new God of War game that would not be available for ps3 I will be really pissed off 09:39 o.o 09:40 gosh it's hard to find info on gil mckinney... 09:40 now i just feel bad. xd people looking on his page will be disappointed b/c it's empty! 09:40 xd 09:40 Nat, do you have a ps3= 09:40 ? 09:41 nope 09:41 woo, I'm not the only one 09:41 xd 09:41 Nat's not fun 09:41 xd 09:41 :P 09:41 omg you have a ps3 09:41 right? 09:41 and a ps4 09:42 how bad would it be if someone suddenly steals the ps3? <.< 09:42 good luck with that 09:42 and we don't have the 4 yet, it comes out in november 09:42 but it's paid for 09:42 oh 09:42 might get an xboxOne too 09:42 but idc about that 09:43 i don't have a ps3 because i don't play games much on that console xd 09:43 translation: not fun 09:43 xd 09:43 i grew up more in the nintendo 64 generation lol. 09:43 God of War is the only game I'd play 09:43 utter, you are being unfair xd 09:43 the six games in the GoW series ;) 09:43 not my fault you're not fun ;) 09:44 :( 09:44 ;) 09:45 xd Nat, let's buy a ps3 together 09:45 I will have it during mondays, tuesdays and saturdays :P 09:45 xd 09:45 it'll cost too much shipping to send it to me :p 09:46 haha, the special edition GTAV sold out 09:46 good thing I already preordered 09:46 xd 09:48 imma be there at midnight too ;) 09:57 at midnight? o.o 09:57 there? I'm confused xd 09:58 brb 10:00 to get my GTAV 10:01 oooh 10:06 yup 10:10 ::buys ouat stuff on amazon:: 10:11 xd 10:11 I'm scared of amazon 10:11 Why? It's awesome. 10:11 and I still pronounce "amazon" wrong :3 10:11 aw 10:11 as in, "amazing" 10:11 xd 10:11 XD 10:12 I know how to say it, but it sounds better that way xd 10:12 and they didn't give me my ouat book :/ 10:12 oh wait, that's Barnes and Noble 10:12 :o 10:14 :P 10:25 o.o 10:25 killian became a (ghost) ? 10:31 XD 10:31 idk 10:33 xd 10:34 he left so suddenly 10:35 this is the best once commentary ever xd https://twitter.com/OnceAholics/status/250827920027815936 2013 09 14